The Wish Card
by Sarah-chan
Summary: Kero decides to try the newly created Wish Card to try it out. And what does he wish for...to be human! But when he begins to feel new strange emotions for Touya, will he end up using the Wish Card for the wrong reason. Yaoi UPDATED ON FEB.23!!!
1. Kerochan and the Wish Card

The Wish Card  
by:PrincessWashu7   
A/N This was just an idea that I decided to try out. I know that this pairing is nonexsitant but I am willing to take a chance. Flames will be used to heat my muse's house.^_^ The characters don't belong to me but to Clamp. To tell the truth I came up with this when I first read the English manga about a year ago. Isn't it pathetic that it took me that long to write it. -_-;;  
  
  
At twelve years old Sakura Kinomoto, now the mistress of the Clow Cards turned Sakura Cards, could finally have enough power to support Keroberus, Yue, and all the cards. Her power had grown to such an extent that she could finally do what she wanted to.  
  
She could create her own cards.   
  
After careful consideration she was ready to create her first card. Watching her fondly were her brother, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Yue, and Keroberus. After nearly an hour of intense magic and spell casting a card formed and fell into her hand.  
  
"You did it!" was the same cry from everyone.   
"Are you alright, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.   
"Yeah just slighlty tired,"she answered. She looked at the card in her hand and smiled. The Wish was the card that Sakura hoped would do some good. It couldn't be used for anything evil because only a person with a pure heart could use it. "Come on everyone let's go home."  
  
The next morning Sakura was late again and a flash of pink she was gone. Kero was stuck with nothing to do because Sakura had broken the TV so he couldn't play video games. He couldn't go downstairs either because Fujitaka had taken the week off and would be home. Kero sighed and laid down not sleepy. He lay there for a minute before getting a great idea. The Wish still needed to be tried out...  
  
He opened the book and the Wish came out floating. "Alright here goes nothing. Wait, what am I gonna wish for?" After thinking for a moment he came up with a perfect idea. He closed his eyes and thought about his wish. "Wish Card I ask you to grant my wish and make me human!" And with a flash of light Kero changed.   
  
He sat for a moment trying to shake off the dizy feeling he had. Slowly he stood on wobbling legs, that felt strange because he was use to four, but he had to hold on to Sakura's desk to do so. He summoned the Mirror Card to make a huge mirror and when he looked at himself he was surprised.   
  
He saw a thin, almost delicate, furless, pale boy with hair the same color as his fur once was. Golden eyes peeked out from under his long bangs that framed his delicate face. For moment he disliked the body he had received but decided that he was up for a challenge.   
  
Kero decided that it would be better to wait until Sakura came home before he did anything. Then he realized that he would need some clothes. Even he understood the importance of clothes to humans. But he couldn't wear anything of Sakura's!   
  
So he took a deep breath and went to the door. After making sure that the coast was clear he made a run for Touya's room. Since he was still knew to human legs, two for that matter, he fell in Touya's room quite ungracefully.  
  
He took a look around and saw a closet and a six-drawer dresser. He began to look through the closet but it dawned on him that his new body was about two sizes smaller than Touya. Maybe he should of thought about the stupid wish before hand.  
  
But after a bit of searching he found a shirt and some pants that didn't look like they belonged to Touya. It took him a moment before he figured out how to put the clothes on, but finally he was dressed. He decided that he would wait in Sakura's room for her and hoped that she wouldn't freak out when she saw him.  
  
He spent the day getting use to standing, walking, and just getting use to his new body. Finally he heard Sakura's voice and the noise of her stomping up the stairs. Kero swallowed as the door opened and Sakura walked in. She stood for a moment before she opened her mouth, which signled to Kero that she was going to scream.  
  
With speed he didn't know he had, he clamped his hand on her mouth. "Sakura it's me Kero!" After a moment of intense studing on Sakura's part, she did what any normal girl would do, she fainted. Kero sighed and picked her up and placed her on her bed. He really hadn't expected that kind of reaction.   
  
After a few minutes she woke up and stared at him. "Is that really you Kero?"  
"Yes," he answered.  
"How?" she stuttered. Kero just waved the newly formed Wish card in her face. She got a surprised look on her face and said,"You wished to be human?"   
Kero shugged,"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing."   
  
"Wow it's amazing you look cute!" At this Kero blushed something that he wasn't really use to. Sakura looked him up and down and asked,"Where did you get those clothes?"  
"I raided your brother's room." Kero answered.   
"Oi, ni-san I wonder what he will say? Come on I think I here him downstairs."  
  
Before Kero could protest, Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs. "Wait, here on the stairs while I see if Father is here." Sakura left Kero on the stairs while she went into the kitchen. To her surprise Touya was there alone.   
  
"Where is dad?" she asked her apron clad brother. "He went shopping. He said that he wouldn't be back for awhile so I'm making dinner. Is something the matter?"  
Sakura shook her head and beamed. "Touya remember how I made the Wish card last night?"   
Touya nodded.   
  
"Well, Kero decided to try it out and I think you should see him." Touya gave her a confused look but he followed her to the stairs. He stopped and stared at the boy on the stairs before his mouth dropped. When Touya looked at him for the first time Kero felt something strange come over him, and he blushed under the eyes of the dark haired boy. It didn't last long, though, Touya actually fainted in the same matter Sakura did. Kero looked at him and thought...  
  
Being human is going to be interesting.  
  
-tbc  
Comments? Should I continue? Yes? No? Maybe? Don't hold your breath? -_-;; 


	2. New Feelings

The Wish Card  
Part 2   
by: Sarah-chan  
A/N Arigato, minna for all the reviews!! Gomen for taking so long on this chapter I hope that it is worth the wait.  
After carrying Touya to the couch, which wasn't that difficult for Sakura, Sakura used the water card to awaken her brother.   
"NN..anniii?" came the slightly gurgled sound.  
"Oni-san, I didn't know you could faint like that," giggled Sakura.  
  
"Kaijiu," Touya said without hesitation.  
"I AM NOT A MONSTER!!!!"  
  
"Anou...Sakura-chan...you should explain to Touya." Kero interrupted.  
"Yeah, right. Kero-chan used the Wish Card to make himself human! Isn't that neat!"  
  
Touya stared at Kero who once again blushed a deep red. Sakura noticed and promptly glomped him.   
"Kawaii!!!"  
  
"Heh," Touya got up and went to the kitchen. "I'm sensing that you're hungry, Kero."  
Kero looked up at Touya startled but then smiled sheepishly. "Hai, Touya."  
  
"Bring the kaiju along and we'll go get some dinner and some clothes for you."  
There it was again that strange feeling at the sound of Touya's voice. Kero swallowed not sure about what to do but he didn't have to worry about it because Sakura grabbed his arm and hauled him behind her.  
  
They walked slowly so Kero could get use to the sensation. Sakura remained attached to Kero's arm chatting happily about Kero's change.   
"Oni-san! Do you think Kero could enroll in school?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm more worried about explaining Kero to Otousan."  
"HHOOEE!!! I forgot all about Otousan!!! What are we gonna do??!!"  
  
Sakura was now in the process of squeezing Kero's arm so tight he was sure that it was going to fall off.   
  
"Sakura-chan, don't you think that it's time your father knew about all this?"  
Sakura and Touya looked at each other, each thinking the same thing. But how where explain everything?  
  
"I think he's right Sakura. Otousan has to know. Tonight after dinner we'll take him into the living room and take turns explaining, alright?"   
  
Sakura nodded her head and squeezed Kero even tighter. They found a clothing store and set to work on finding Kero some clothes.   
  
"Kero you said you got those clothes from Touya's room right?"  
"Yes."  
"Oni-san, why do have clothes that small in your room?"  
  
Sakura didn't see her brother blush but Kero did.   
" I keep them there for Yuki. There Yuki's actually."  
Another feeling inside of him glomped Kero. This one he recongized as jealously which was strange considering that he didn't know what he was being jealous of.  
  
Inside the store it was mainly Sakura who took charge trying to find the right color, the right size, and the right price for Kero. But Sakura had already spent her allowence so it was Touya who paid for the clothes.  
  
"You didn't have to really," insisted Kero.   
"That's okay I just got paid anyway." Touya shrugged. After paying Sakura ordered Kero to change into his news clothes. When he stepped out of the dressing room Sakura squealed.  
  
Kero wore khaki jeans and a semi-tight navy blue shirt. Only problem now was his hair which still hung down his back in golden waves.   
"Come here, Kero-chan," ordered Sakura. Sakura took the hairbands off of her two pigtails, stuffed one in her pocket and then proceeded to braid Kero's hair as she had done so many times with Tomoyo.  
  
After his hair was done Sakura stepped back to look at her work. After another glomping of Kero, Sakura turned towards her brother and asked,"What do you think, Oni-san?"  
  
Touya looked at Kero then Sakura and then at Kero again. "Not bad for a plush toy." Instead of feeling angry Kero felt embarrased and blushed hard.   
  
"Ne, Kero why do you keep blushing?"   
Of course this caused Kero to blush even harder, quite an accomplishment since he had only been human for a few hours.   
  
"Hurry up, kaijiu. It's your turn to make dinner."  
"Hey! Didn't you say we'd get something to eat?!"  
"I lied."  
  
"TTOOUUYYAA!!!"  
"Kaijiu," came the reply.   
Kero couldn't help but giggle at the siblings. Being human was going to be alot more fun that being a guardian. Speaking of which...  
  
"Sakura-chan, you might want to invite Yuki over because Yue and I are gonna have to talk."  
Sakura punched her hands together in a your-right gesture. Her eyes got starry as she looked at her brother.   
"Can we go see Yukito-san right now?"  
  
Touya sighed and looked at his watch. "Okay, but just for a little while."  
All three headed over to Yukito's home with semi-enthusisim. Sakura glowed happily while Touya looked quite neutral. Kero, however, could feel jealously mount with every step that they took.  
  
Sakura squealed and ran ahead of the boys. Yukito was outside sweeping the lawn of leaves.   
"Yukito-san!"  
"Sakura-chan, To-ya!"  
  
Kero didn't miss the undertone of happiness that was clear in Yukito's voice. Yukito did a double take at Kero confused at who he was.   
"Yue, we need to talk now," was the first thing out of Kero's mouth.  
Immediately the white light surrounded Yukito and the wings closed around him. When they parted Yue stood beautiful but slightly angry.   
  
"Who are you to talk to me in such a way?" He snapped.  
"What you don't even remember the accent?"  
  
Yue practacilly gasped. "Keroberus!"  
"In the flesh," Kero smirked.   
"Kero-chan used the Wish Card to become human! Isn't that neat!"  
  
Yue studied Kero intensly with wonder on his face. Kero just grinned at him.   
"Listen, were going to tell Otousan about everything tonight so we hoped that you could stay the night and help."  
  
Kero looked at Touya sharply. He had never said anything about spending the night! Where did that come from then?!  
Yue turned to look at Touya and gave a very rare smile. "I think that Yukito would like that alot."  
"Change back then and we'll go!" Sakura jumped up and down in happiness.  
  
Yue changed back to Yukito who smiled and ran to get his things. Kero watched Touya watch Sakura and Yukito talk. He almost gasped out loud when he saw Touya smile softely. Kero followed Touya's gaze and found him staring not at Sakura, but at Yukito.  
  
'I'd wish he stare at me like that.' Unknown voice inside of Kero said.   
'Whoa! Bad thoughts!' The truth was Kero had never felt human emotions before and know he was flooded by so many that it was hard for him to sort them out. He tried to get them in order as they walked back to the Kinomoto household.   
  
Touya, Sakura, and Yukito began to cook dinner but Kero, to his dismay, was sent upstairs to bath before he could eat. It was luckly that he had seen Sakura bath so many times so he knew what to do and how to do.   
  
As he sat soaking in the tub he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle called Touya together. 'Why do I blush so much around him? And why do I feel jealous of Yukito and Yue?'  
A knock at the door caused him to jump up.  
  
"Who is it?"  
"It's me Touya. Sakura thought you may need some help since your new to being human and there are no more towels in there. I have some."  
"Uhh, come in?"  
  
Kero ducked into the tub so that only his golden head was showing as Toua entered the bathroom. Touya put some towels in the cabnet except two.  
"Come on, Otousan is home and dinner is ready."  
Kero could feel the blush overtake his face at the thought of being naked in front of Touya.  
  
"Don't be shy. I'm a guy too."  
Still blushing Kero got out of the bath and quickly snatched the towels from Touya to cover himself. Touya smiled for some reason then left. Kero watched him go still blushing.  
  
'What is this feeling of longing? I wish I knew.'  
  
tbc  
Next chapter! Sakura and Touya, along with Kero and Yue, must explain to Fujitaka about the cards and Kero goes to high school! Please review!  
-Sarah-chan 


End file.
